Elli
by Andromaha
Summary: Un unexpected event took place in Elli's life.
1. Chapter 1

ELLI

After a long night shift she finally went home.

'' Hey, you forgot something! '', Annie yelled at her. Elli turned and saw the scarf in Ann's hands. She was tired but she had to return for it. How didn't she realize she hadn't wrapped it around her neck ? It was cold outside, wind blowing. The days were short, and Christmas was approaching.

'' I've been extremely tired lately'', she thought.

Elli never had a real picture of herself, she did not have a certain goal in her life. For her it was enough to do her job and take care of herself. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't feel it.

She begun to feel tired. Tired of all jobs she worked so far. She was losing herself. She felt more distant from herself and that goal, which had always been somehow unknown to her.

The only time she felt belonging was when the wind would blow. She would listen it's sound. Sometimes she would hear her name, or a deep distant voice, calling her. She would feel like someone is standing near her. Holding it's hand. To reach it... But, she couldn't see it, couldn't reach. So close, and yet so far away. She felt deep pain inside because of it. She looked the sky, hoping she will, some day.

Wondering in her thoughts, she didn't notice a few white snowflakes that fell on her shawl and face. Their coldness invoked her from her thoughts back to reality. Which was not very interesting, and often not pleasant.

She looked up, and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind and the first snowflakes of this unusually cold winter. ''Though no one will welcome me at home. ''

That thought tormented her for a long time. Her parents died few years ago, and than she was left alone.

Ever since she was thirty, she worried more and more, would she ever found someone, or create a family, be a mother? ''It doesn't matter,' she was comforting herself. "It's not the time for that yet."

After a shorter walk in the cold winter air, she reached her even cooler apartment. "Of course, they shut off the heating, even though I said I would pay it tomorrow." Elli was always late with paying because the cafe she worked in had less work every day, and so her salaries declined.

'' I think it's time to look for a smaller apartment''. As if this was not already as a wardrobe.'' Or to look for a new job? "

With that thought in her head she went to the bathroom. At least there she would warm up herself a little bit this night, it was obvious, it will be a long, cold night.

'' As if they were not anyway ... ''

The next day, she was woken up by the wind. It was still dark, but she could see the whiteness it had brought with it. It will be a white Christmas after many years. Strange. The last time that we had the real winter was when I was a girl. After that, they were shorter and we could only hope for snow. It seems that the effort to bring the planet back to its original state is still worth it.

Elli wrapped herself of from warm pajamas and put on tight jeans and a long knit tunic, and a slightly worn coat. She decided to look for an extra work. Anyway, often she didn't know what to do with herself before and after the work. "At least I will be spending my time usefull '', she thought, feeling some kind of longing and deep pain inside.

After long wandering and negative responses from all places she asked to take her, she remembered that her boss once offered her a job at his other café. A few blocks away. Only she will work longer because he still hasn't found enough workers and work goes crazy there. Unlike where she worked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't know how to fill the rest of day anyway," she said to herself and gladly returned to her apartment to get ready for work.

Even today, it will be a long and boring day at work. And it was, but at least her boss let her to work in his other cafe. She was a good worker, and he needed someone like her there.

While walking in cold to her apartment, she heard again... The wind was telling her something, someone calling her from a distance. But there was nothing, it wasn't her name in it. Must be me imaging it again.

The street was empty. It was late, almost about midnight. The streets were dimly illuminated by tiny lights. People were preparing for Christmas. Walking, it began to feel like someone was watching... going behind her.

A few weeks ago strange disappearances and murders took place in the city. She felt no fear. There was never anything happening around her. Probably the wind is playing it's game again. Like every day since weather got colder.

But again, the sound is somewhat different, harder. Had she begun to feel a little bit of fear, or is that a hope rising inside of her?

I think I'm going crazy. " I hopeing I'm going to run into a madman who'll tear me down? I really became desperate! "She laughed herself. The anxiety began to absorb her heart. Am I really so lonely?

Behind her she heard more of that unusual sound. No, this was no wind. She started walking faster, till the walk did not turn into a run. Going forward. To safety.

The sound was behind her and suddenly in front of her. But she did not see anything. How could someone be so quick to get it in front of her just like that. But she sees nothing, she only hears some unusual sounds, like the sound of some animal. It was walking closer to her. And then everything turned black.

Xxxx

This is my first story ever, so don't be too harsh with me Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A DREAM

I'm floating...

Dreaming universe, watching beautiful celestial events. Everywhere around me darkness full of stars. A lot of stars and ... ''Earth? Is this Earth ?'', I wondered. Then I noticed I was looking out the window. Actually a big opening above my head. Beautiful scenery stretched through it. A blue and green pearl surrounded by stars. If just you weren't so alone... left among the stars.

Earth ... My home.

She looked around her and saw metal-coated walls, and some inscriptions on them. The simbols seem somewhat familiar and yet different. Around her many weird things. She had never seen anything like this in her dreams, she would always be just floating but not inside of something.

''My dreams have always been unusual. At least they are progressing, when not my life," she laughed at herself.

She was laying on a cold surface, on a metal table, it seems. She couldn't move her body. She felt as though she was overcome by all the tiredness of the world. Then she saw something, or somebody. Is coming. Seeing who, WHAT was approaching, her mind fell back into the dark.

They floated above Earth, following it's orbit.

When she came back to consciousness again, she realized she was in the same place as in her dream.

"Not the same dream again!" She though.

And again, feeling helpless. Like she couldn't move any part of her body.

Then she tried to bite her tongue, she tried wake up from this dream that way. She closed her eyes and tried. She did it, but the only thing she felt was pain, and the taste of metal in her mouth.

''I pressed too hard. ''

Opening her eyes, she saw the same ceiling it had greeted her in the previous dream. ''It looks like this does not work. If I could just move my hand to pinch myself.'' She managed to lift her head slightly, only to see her whole body strapped on the cold metal desk, and without any clothes.

She tried to move her body, hoping to get free, but she couldn't move a bit. Everything started to scream in her. Her heart started to beat uncontrollable.

Then she saw again, the same faces approaching at a high speed. Like running. She hoped she did not see well, she would quickly wake up from this dream. But she didn't. They surrounded her. A big, tough, warm hand touched her forehead and wiped the sweat that she didn't even feel started to create. She heard the same sounds as when she went on the street after work.

''Am I dreaming or is this really happening?''

The creatures worked something around her body. Some strange instrument was in the hands of one of them. He let it go, and it started to float around her chest. After that it returned to the hand of that same creature. And as they appeared, they went and left her in even greater confusion and fear.

''Why am I tied here, without clothes and on this cold table? Who was that? What are they? What's happening, what's this dream about? Or is not a dream?''

Hoping that she would never dream of this table, those creatures, only the sky and stars, exhausted, Elli had fallen asleep.

She felt hovering, but in someone's hands. It was like a warm body wraped itself around her. She clenched herself closer to the source of that heat. When was the last time she felt safe? In her mother's hands. This was a feeling like this, a long time lost. Will it take longer...


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S NOT A DREAM

The feeling of floating has disappeared. Warm hands set her down to something soft. "At least I got away from that table."

'' Which table ! ? ''

Then everything came back. Elli opened her eyes just to see the same creature again, a creature that put it's hand on her head in her dream.

''What's going on?'' She asked herself.

She was in the room, similar to the one she was in. With a large open vault through which she saw a billions of stars. She realized she was in bed, still out of clothing. At least it was not cold. She began to feel afraid. Why is she here? How did she get here? Who is in front of her? She quickly coved her body with the blanket. She didn't want anything look at her naked.

Then she remembered those terrible events that had started happening in her town for the last few weeks. There were missing and killed people. She remembered the unusual sound when she went home. And how something was following her before the darkness felt on her. What will it do to her?

She began to tremble, the tears began to flow from her blue eyes. As he approached, she saw that the creature had the same blue eyes, similar to humans. He had the body almost the same as human, but again completely different, scary. Much bigger and stronger. He had a metal armour around the shoulders, forearms, and legs. Some kind of device on it's hands.

Looking his body she realized that he is somehow handsome, even for an alien being. Suddenly she began to feel shame, red color obliterated her face.

He came to her. Caught her hands and pushed her into bed. "That's it ..." she thought.

Immense weight pressed her body. It was warm, and she felt less and less scared. He hadn't done to her anything yet, he was only looking and holding het tight. She was observing his body, his eyes. Then suddenly he got off her. Like her eyes burned him.

He put on a metal mask on his face. He had unusual hair on his head. Is it even a hair? It looks like dreadlocks, but more like skin, than hair. They fell over his shoulders. On each of them there was a metal pendant. He tilt his head as if to look at her, and said, "human."

She was in shock.

That thing can talk, like people?!

"Elli, my name is Elli." She just blurt it up, before she realized she did.

He was still looking at her, watchig her. Than he approached. Like closing the gap between them. "Why am I not afraid?" She thought.

He put his hand on her forehead, like the time she was tied to that cold table. "Stay," he said, pointing his hand to the bed. ''Wait.''

She sat down and looked at him, and than he suddenly got out of the room. Fear has returned to her being. How did I find myself here, what are those beings, what do they want from me? He said stay. Like I could escape somewhere. He said wait. For what? To kill me, eat me? He looks like someone who could do that without thinking, with those unusual and terrible mouths. Although, he did not do anything to me. At least for now.

''Who knows why they took me with them. '' Each of posibles scenarios began to create in her head.

"Did they ever come to Earth before? Or was this the first time? He can speak our language. They seem to have been a little longer among us. They learned the language. Why?''

Elli waited. She was waiting for a long time, maybe a few hours. Through a glass ceiling above her head she watched celestial events taking place around them. She is lucky she's still alive. With that thought she had fallen asleep.

She woke up hopping it was just a dream, but she was still at the same place. In the room with a view. '' A look worth billions of dollars, and she would rather be somewhere else. He gave it to her. ''I've never had such a big room ever", she thought in herself.

On the bed was clothes, the clothes she had o herself when she was taken. By her clothes was a short leather dress and something similar to a short shirt, but unusual shape. "Is this their clothes? Will I have to wear it? I guess not when they got my clothes back to me. " She dressed quickly.

She did not even notice that the creature was in the room and was watching her. How long was he inside? He didn't speak. She thanked him for clothes, afraid to bother him. He just nodded and continued to look at her without removing the mask from his face. He seemed calm, even kind.

She was thinking of escaping from this place when his voice broke her from her thoughts: "You heard ... A voice in the wind!"

She was shocked. "What is he talking about? What voice? Whose voice? '' She did not get to ask anything. He was already out, but he left his mask on something that looked like a table.

She watched the mask and walked to the table it was on. It was beautiful. There was some kind of symbol on it. As if somebody carved it in. At the edges of the masks she noticed the same symbols she saw in the first room while she was lying on the table. She extended her hand to touch it. Fear was crawling inside her. Her fingers trembled, but she wanted to touch it, she was never more brave than she was now.

Touching his mask, pictures entered into her mind, and as if something overcame her body. She saw scenes, terrible scenes, war, killing. Actually not war, hunting? She began to feel dizzy from what she saw, her legs wobbling. Cold sweat began to run all over her body. She began to shake.

They hunted animals...

And humans.

But some were left alive. People who couldn't defend themselves, who didn't hold arms. "Did he leave me alive because of it?"

In shock, she released the mask. "Was that him, did he do that terrible things? Who else, it was his mask. "She could sense his thoughts, excitement while hunting. It disgusted her.

And she was helpless too, at least he thought she was. That's the only thing she didn't think about herself. Her mother was always telling her that there is nothing in our lives that we could not overcome. No one is helpless. "But what about those people who were killed by his hands? ''

She decided she has to escape.

He returned to the room. And she was waiting ... her destiny.

He brought something in his hands and offered it to her. It looked like some kind of fruit, but she never saw anything like that. She took the bowl with shaking hands and smelled it. She was surprised by the pleasant smell. There was some kind of drink in the other smaller bowl. She tried it. Water.

Surprised by his concern, but still afraid, she asked, "Did I hear your voice?" He bowed his head a little as if to confirm. He put a mask on his face.

"Why?" She asked.

He was silent, still looking at her, but then he replied "You looked like someone who would answer, like someone who would hear."

"Why am I here?" She asked again.

'' Because I have chosen you. ''

''Why?I don't understand. Will I be able to return home? '

"No," he replied.

'' Great, it looks like I won't pay my bills soon. It will be cold in my apartment for much longer than I thought'', she laughed at herself. That housekeeping son of a bitch will go crazy from waiting for the rent. Probably already plans to throw my stuff out. Actually, now I don't have to think about it, it looks like that worries about it have come to an end? Or not? 


	4. Chapter 4

MEMORIES

She dreamed her parents, they were going camping to the hillside near their house and watch meteor shower. It was really warm july. She was 13 years old, and it was her first camping trip. She was so excited. Her dad promised he won't help her building her tent. Only if she asks him.

She was almost finished, but she just couldn't tighten the ropes on her tent successfully. Mom watched her with a smile, and dad waited for her to call. And then she called him. She confessed herself that she won't be able finish it. She was too weak to tighten the ropes.

From the top of the hill there was a beautiful view on the valley around the city. She closed her eyes and spread both arms. She was enjoying in the warmth of the sun that splashed out its rays on her face and arms. Only a light wind would bring a feeling of cooling on the skin. It was blowing her hair, but she did not mind. In fact, she liked that feeling.

Nearby was a beautiful forest. Small stream was hiding in it. She ran to it and soaked her legs in it. Water was so refreshing. Clear, transparent, like the windows at their house when her mother washed them. A smile appeared on her face.

Mother is calling her to eat.

Darkness fell all around them. Sky was full of glowing stars. Dad was talking old stories about the visitors from sky. He said these stories have been conveyed by many nations from generation to generation. Some of them are even written down, but nobody believes in them anymore.

"Do _you_ believe, dad?" she asked.

"Well, look at it this way, the universe is too big for just _us_." he answered with a smile.

She looked up, upon the sky. Several meteors flickered in full glory. "Everything's looks better here," she thought with a smile on her face.

She dreamed she was talking with dad at the fire. Her mum was hugging her. Tears started to drop on her pillow. Lots of memories have gone through her mind.

"I'd love to see the stars, sail away." she said with a longing in her voice.

"And you will!" He whispered in her ear while she was sleeping and talking in her sleep. He was careful not to wake her up. Scare her.

She returned with a smile, "Thanks."

Surprised by her response, he moved away from bed she slept and sat down at the end of the table where he put his mask. He was extremely tired.

After a while Elli woke up. Still, with a smile on her face, and few tears she slowly brushed away. Watching the unusual walls around her, she quickly realized where she was. She looked in the direction of the table and saw him sitting with his closed eyes.

'' Is he asleep? '' She asked herself.

So, she, half-dressed, came closer to him. She did not feel fear or shame. He did not move or open his eyes. '' It looks like he's really sleeping. ''

She caught a little bit of courage she had left and decided to look him closer. She came so close that she almost touched him with her hair.

His skin was bronze, like after long insolation. She felt the heat of his skin, radiating. Pleasant heat. Her body reacted to that feeling. Unconsciously, she approached even closer, absorbing it. Their bodies almost touching. With her shaking hand she touched his skin. It was soft, with no hair at all. He had firm body. Kilograms of pure muscles.

His arms firm.'' Strong arms. Warrior '', she thought.

''He could break me in half in a second if he wanted to.' 'Her hand was exploring his body. Her touch light, like feather. He didn't feel it at all.

She was observing his head. It was unusual. Somewhat frightening looking. Especially his jaws. Mandibles. He had an unusual hair, dreadlocks "or whatever it is."

She touched it.

He moved his head and started to purr, like cat when someone cuddles it. ''It looks like he likes to be touched there. You one big ... ''

Her attention was drawn to a decoration on his "hair". It was blue, like crystal. It was beautiful. Different from others.

She continued to observe his unusual head. Then she saw the same symbol on his head. Just like the one on his mask. '' What does it mean? Is it a sign of belonging to someone or something? ''

Realizing how close she was to him, and what he could do to her if he catches her observing him like that, she quickly returned to bed.

" Where do I belong? ... '' she asked herself.

The old fear and feeling of solitude returned again. ''Why did this thing brought me here? He did not kill me, did not hurt me in anyway. Why then? What does he want from me? I can't give him anything. "

She felt as if she were lying. But she put that feeling away, far away.

'' Will I belong to _him_? '' She did not like that idea.

With anxiety in her heart she was imagining people preparing for the upcoming Christmas. "I have to get out of here if I ever want to have a normal life, family, home ..." she told herself and began to think about how to get back to Earth.

He started to wake up. She quickly went to bed, started to pretend she was sleeping. He came closer to bed. He leaned over her, and moved her hair of her face with his hand to look at her. He was watching her for a few minutes. It seemed to her as eternity.

He waited for her to wake up ... to look at him without fear.

She could not pretend for long. Slowly, she got out of bed and dressed, feeling his look on herself. ''I'm hungry. " she told him. And she really was.

He just nodded and approached the bed where she was sitting. He touched her cheeks with his hand. She felt the warmth of his fingers. It was a pleasant touch, gentle. It didn't bother her. She even liked it.

He was examining her face with his fingers. Like he wanted to remember it's contours. He brushed her lips with his fingers, and then, his hand was gone, leaving a feeling of emptiness in her.

He sat at the end of the table on which he left his mask. "You didn't ask me." He quietly told her.

''Ask what?!''

'' Why was I calling you, for years? ''

"Why did you call me?"

He was silent. Watching her. Then he said, "Actually, you called me. I was just replying . ''

She watched him. "How could I called him?"

"How long have you been visiting Earth?" she asked.

''Very long.''

''Why?''

'' Because of the hunt. ''

"What hunt? What were you hunting?" she asked, even though she knew the answer to that question.

"I think you already know the answer." He looked at his mask.

Fear started to form in her, "Why?"

'' To gain honor. ''

"How can honor be gained by killing?!" She could not believe what she was hearing.

"We weren't killing, we were hunting! Only those most capable of surviving. Death was just the ultimate outcome of the hunt. Many have survived it, earning respect and honor from our elders. '' He started to feel angry.

"What honor, there is no honor!" She replied with a feeling of choking.

"Only your kind kills without honor, and any respect for life, we are not like that!" He began to speak with anger. "We are bounded by strict rules."

She remembered the scenes she saw as she touched his mask, he was telling the truth, but, he still enjoyed hunting.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

'' You will be mine. ''

Elli stayed in complete shock. "I will not!" She screamed.

He got up angrily from the table he was sitting on. Elli clenched in the corner of the bed in fear, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Seeing her so frightened he stopped and said "You will."

She couldn't look him in his eyes, she was too ashamed, afraid. ''How did I get here? In this situation? All I wanted was normal life. Not this.''

He got out and after a few moments he returned with a bowls full of fruit and water. He offered them to her.

She took the fruit and put it greedily in her mouth. She was hungry. She almost forgot her fear while she ate.

''Why is this happening to me?''

She remembered Annie. They worked together. After death of her parents, Annie and her grandfather, who had been living with her for some time, were the only company she had. How many times she helped her with paying the rent and other bills when she was in trouble.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with fear, "What if they take her or do something to her?"

''I have to get out of here! "she thought. But, she felt somewhat sad because of it. She did not know why she felt that way around him.

Rejecting this feeling, she thought of slipping into one of those small ships that she saw entering Earth's atmosphere.

Then she remembered. She never asked him his name.


	5. Chapter 5

WAS IT THE RIGHT DECISION?

Elli did not know how long it had been since she was taken by these beings. It seemed to her like four days had passed. But, who would know, within this spaceship. All this seemed like a hallucination. That at least!

'' Annie is probably worried sick for me. She is trying to find excuses for not showing at work. ''

Her boss was not a bad person, but even he couldn't wait forever fo her to return to work. "I hope I could explain everything when I get back," she thought with optimism in her heart.

But, will I be able to get back? He was still in room and watched. _Or he was making sure I wouldn't escape?_

"What's your name?" She asked.

He did not answer her. ''You said I'll be yours. Whose? ''

'' Sinai. '' He replied.

"How long will you be here, Sinai?" She asked, afraid she won't make him angry.

"Well ... we have to finish the job?"

''What job?! Hunting? "She asked in fear of the answer.

"Maybe ... but not. '' Then he touched the engraved sign on his mask with his hand and went out.

Leaving outside, he took off one of the pendants that were on his ''dreadlocks''. It was different from the others. Made of blue crystal. Two symbols were engraved on it. For a while he was watching it.

Still in thoughts he headed to the bridge where the elderls were waiting for him.

''That's it'', she thought, ''now or never.'' This was her chance to come back. She was determined. She has to go back. Making sure he did not hear her, she walked out of the room.

She heard his footsteps moving away, and decided to follow him. She will slip into one of those capsules she saw flying, after he goes out to do what he said.

'' I have to hurry or I won't make it. ''

She heard their voices and sounds. They were talking, but in their weird language. They seem to be arranging final plans for their jurney to Earth.

Walking down the corridor, she noticed that heat was begining to grow inside. It was hot, but she didn't want to remove clothes. She will need all her clothes when she returns to Earth. It is winter now. Cold winter, after many years.

She past the room she first woke up. There was one of them laying down on that same table she did. He didn't move.

"Wounded, or dead?"

She did not want to stuck too long, and miss her chance. She walked further down the corridor. Their voices became stronger. She heard _them_ ... and... _Sinai_. She was already accustomed to his voice, it wasn't unpleasant.

She dismissed these thoughts and continued to walk. Suddenly the steps stopped, she heard the sounds of metal and opening of some kind of doors.

'' I must be close. ''

She approached as much as she could to the sound source until she came to the enter of one big room. There were bones inside it. Bones of some kind of dragon. It looked like something you couldn't imagine in the worst nightmares. It had elongated black head, somewhat similar to crown. Then she saw several human skulls.

Scared like shit from the view, she left the room. Just the look at it had brought her nausea.

She found herself in the corridor near the opening from which sounds came out before. She came close to it, looked around herself, afraid to be caught, and leaned over to look.

There were lots of capsules in the room. Like the ones she saw going through the opening in the ceiling of the room. There were two others with Sinai. They were preparing for leaving. At least it seemd like that.

She was watching Sinai. He was pressing something on one of the capsules. He put his palm on a small metal circle on top of the capsule. The capsule opened, releasing sounds like hissing. He stepped into it and laid the palm on the inner part of the lid, on the same part of the capsule where it was a circle from the outside.

His capsule closed and after a few seconds he was released out through opening in the wall. The other two followed him, and then, Elli was all alone. "Will it react equally to _my_ touch?" She wondered.

She came closer to one of the capsules. ''What if I don't succeed , if they catch me?'' She was afraid to even think about it.

"She will have to succeed!" She remembered her mother's words, she repeated them: "No problem is that big that we couldn't overcome it!"

Looking at the capsule she looked for a circle like the one Sinai pressed. This capsule was a bit different from his, but it had the same symbols on it. Her hands began to shake, she was frightened, from uncertainty.

Slowly she reached the circle on the top of the capsule and laid her palm on it. But nothing has happened. Cold sweat begun to form all over her body, her heart was betting like crazy.

''What now? How will I open it? '' She tried again, but nothing had happened.

"But, I did the same as Sinai did. It seems it reacts only to their touch, probably recognizing their skin.''

She decided to try again. If she fails, she will reconcile with her destiny. She will be forever captured.

Thinking of how Sinai laid his palm on the capsule, she put her palm on the circle and without noticing, lightly pressed it. Suddenly she heard the same hissing sound. Her capsule opened.

"Thank God!" She said with relief.

The space inside was enormous. Adjusted to the size of their bodies. Compared to them, she was like a child. "An adult child" she thought.

With anxiety, she went inside and gently pressed the same place where Sinai lay his palm. The capsule closed. Edges of the opening have disappeared, as if they weren't there at all. Like melting togeather. She closed her eyes and waited for capsule to go out.

'' I hope I will not end up on the opposite side of the world. ''

She put her hands on the capsules walls to help her stabilize her body during the flight. The interior was covered with metal, but was soft to the touch.

Suddenly she began to hover. Her capsule went to Earth. '' That's it, just a little bit at and I'll be home. I guess. ''

Her entry into the capsule didn't go unnoticed. On the large red screen in front one of the elders, capsule signal appeared. There was an unknown being inside it. The elder looked the one who stood behind him and then he growled: "Sinai!"

They quickly went to the room with the capsule to stop her, but it was already late.

Sinai had landed with a capsule on a small meadow near the city. Behind him were members of his clan, Ishe and Kiau.

On Sinai's metal hand buckler appeared message from elders: "Your trophy has escaped. If you do not want her dead, and return without honor, make sure you bring her back! "

Sinai was angry. In his own language, he growled: "Elli!"

He gave commands Ishe and Kiau to look for a third, missing member, Keishi. He was on a mission given to him by elders. He hasn't been answering for a while. His signal disappeared somewhere in the city.

Sinai has to do what his father ordered him before, and now, he has to return Elli too.

Elli.

Why did she have to do this? Perhaps he had misjudged her, maybe he was calling wrong creature all this time.

Ishe and Kiau pressed the tiny symbol on the lower part of their capsules and they seemed to have disappeared. As if there weren't there.

They were heading to the city.

Elli's capsule landed near the city within a small forest on the other side of town where Sinai and his clan members landed. She did not feel like hitting anything, she just stopped floating. She waited for a few moments and than she pressed her hand at the same place where she closed the capsule.

Her capsule opened. Elli was overwhelmed by the excitement she hadn't felt for long. She wondered where Sinai and the other two with him landed.

She looked around, but didn't see their capsules. '' Thank God! '' She thought.

Still, somehow, she hoped to see him.

This place was familiar to her. She started to walk toward the city lights that could be seen between the tree branches. Snow has already covered them.

Out there was cold. She missed the heat of the room in spaceship. She couldn't belive she would.

'' My apartment has already turned into an ice cubicle. '' She imagined it to be covered with frosting, and herself freezing in it. "It's really time to change my apartment.''

'' I have to go to Annie.''

She hoped nothing bad happened to her these days when she was gone. Apart from these creatures, the gangs were sometimes lurking in the city. Although, the part where she lived was mostly safe.

What will she do when she finds Annie, how will she hide from Sinai? Does she even want to hide from him?

"It's too late now", she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

SEARCH

Sinai and two members of his clan approached the city. Anger and fear went through his body. "Why did she do it? All these years. She knew my voice, often answered.''

"Didn't she recognize it?"

Ishe and Kiau went together along the main street, the mask of invisibility covering their bodies. They climbed to the nearby building and watched. Sinai joined them. He growled loudly, wishing that Elli hears him.

They continued to move, silently. Here and there were signs of recent hunt. There was nobody in the street. Before, after their arrival, streets would be heavily guarded by human guards. Police officers, as people called them. They would watch and protect humans in the streets during incidents, trying to stop us. But now, there is nobody. Everything is silent.

"They think we're gone," he thought, "or, they are waiting for us to make mistake", Sinai laughed at the thought mockingly.

''Human fools.''

Sinai had separated from Ishe and Kiau like they agreed, and moved on. He started walking the route he followed Elli for the first time after she moved from the suburbs to the city. She looked impatient and excited, as if she had entered the new world, some different universe.

Several trees adorned the entrance to her building. She was watching it. Wanted to touch the leaves with her hand, but she couldn't reach it. She only needed a centimeter to do it.

Sinai was watching her. He approached. The wind blew softly, and then, slowly, he lowered the branch. Leaves touched her fingers. Smile appeared on her face. She closed her eyes and said "Thank you!"

Quietly, almost unnoticeably, he approached to her and whispered in her ear "Elli".

She turned, opened her eyes, and looked around, but no one was there. The street was almost empty. She thought she was imagining it. She looked at the trees once more and entered the building with a smile.

Remembering that, Sinai firmly said to himself, "I wasn't wrong", and went on.

He held a small blue pendant with carved symbols in his hand."I have to get you home," he said, and pressed it tightly in his hand.

Elli quickly walked out of the woods. It was a forest she would often go for a walk when town would began to suffocate her too much. The forest was small, but beautiful. Small stream burbled near the woods. It wasn't frozen yet, but it will be, soon.

Coldness began to penetrate through her coat and clothes. Snow began to fall. "It's gonna be a white Christmas this year." She smiled at that thought.

She loved Christmas and snow. Those days she would feel like a little child who was eagerly awaiting the first snowflakes. Neither coldness would prevent her from being outside and waiting with anticipation.

As she approached the city, she was feeling more and more anxious. ''Will I find Annie? How will I explain her where I was till now? How long has it been since I left? "

Bright city lights greeted her when she came out of the woods. It was nice to see them, though, she was never a city type of a person. She likes suburbs more.

She lived with her parents near town but had to move because of work. And, she met one guy there, but the relationship didn't last long. She didn't know what went wrong. He just stopped calling. She felt guilty, maybe she was too careful, or was she bothering him somehow?

''But it doesn't matter now. If I compare him and this new, big guy... What new guy? '' She interrupted herself.

"There is no guy! Did I really call Sinai ... ?!"

She continued walking. Tiny Christmas lights were put on few windows and doors of the buildings. She also recently bought small lanterns with tiny light bulbs. Although she always spent Christmas and New years alone, she loved decorating her apartment.

Annie had invited her many times to her parent's home, to spend Christmas with her. But, somehow, she didn't have the courage to go. She was afraid she would feel sad because of her parents, who were no longer with her.

She continued walking down the streets enjoying the feeling of snow under her shoes. She hadn't felt it for a long time. Then, she remembered Sinai.

"Where is _he_ now? Is he looking for me? Did he even realize that I'm gone. That I came back? How will I hide from him? Do I even want to hide from him at all?"

Wind started to blow and almost carried away the scarf wrapped around her neck. She grabbed it with her hands before it flown away. Then she heard the voice. Quiet, but clear.

His voice.

Is he calling her, or she is imagining it? Pain stuck in her heart. ''Don't look for me!''

''Please!''

She was approaching the street she lived. Her legs had already begun to hurt from walking. Cold has long since entered her body. Her fingers were blue from the cold.

"I hope Annie will not be angry for getting so late and after a few days away. I'll have to go to my apartment and pick up a couple of things too. I'll try to explain my boss why I wasn't coming to work. Hope he'll still accept me at his other cafe. ''

"Just to survive this night and let these creatures go away. Then, everything will be allright again." At least she hoped it will.

She was standing in front of the building she lived, remembering the night she was taken. She was almost at home.

"If I was faster, none of this would have happened. There wouldn't be Sinai and I wouldn't feel so lost. I would go to work in that other cafe and look for a new, warmer, apartment. ''

But, she already had it, and she left it ... She was never as happy as when Sinai had taken her. She couldn't admit to herself, she couldn't accept it... "How is it possible?"

With a bit of fear and little bit of hope, she entered the building. She went to apartment where Annie lived and knocked. Nobody responded.

''Look like she is asleep.''

She knocked again. She heard steps, and yawning. Annie opened the door and saw Ellie. She threw herself around her neck and started crying.

"I thought you were dead, that they dumped or hijacked you, like some of those people in the city! Where were you?'' Annie asked.

''Long story, I'm thirsty.''

Elli didn't realize how hungry and thirsty she was. '' When was my last meal? In _that_ room. Sinai brought me a meal. He showed signs of caring, which I haven't felt for a long time by anyone, anybody.''

''Except Annie.'' She looked at her.

Annie was living with her grandfather in same building where she lives. Their apartments are separated by five floors. Although they are good friends, they didn't get too attached.

Annie's grandfather was in the late eighties, but he had a spirit of a young boy. Only his eyes were greatly weakened. He wasn't bothering her. She was delighted to have him as a company every day. He is very interesting and good man. Full of stories and legends of his people.

Annie's grandfather belonged to an old Indian tribe which name she couldn't accurately pronounce. She had only part of that blood. But, she was proud of her origins and past.

Since the crime has increased in the city, her grandpa moved to her apartment. To take care for her. He felt little better knowing he is there, even though he could help her much. And, he wanted to see what attracted her so much to the city.

He liked Elli, too. He would often say to her that she has the spirit of his ancestors, though she didn't carry their blood. Elli liked him too. Sometimes she wanted _her_ grandpa to be with her .

He greeted her with relief and asked, "Have you come with him?"

Annie and Elli did not know what her grandfather meant with this question, although, Elli was a little bit suspicious, but she did not know how would Annie's grandfather knew what had happened to her.

Annie quickly warmed up the soup it had left after dinner, and Elli quickly ate it.

She was glad Elli had returned. She did not know what to do without her. Elli was not the only friend of hers, but she was the only one honest and true. She could always count on her.

Sinai finally approached Elli's building. Still under the disguise of invisibility, he stepped inside. Doors of the building weren't locked. He listened the silence of walls around him. He knew where Elli lived because he had already followed her here.

Slowly, he approached the door to her apartment. They were not closed either. He walked inside. Cold wind was blowing from all sides. Windows were opened, and the apartment was all messed up. He was looking all around but she wasn't there. She hasn't returned yet.

People were here. They were searching for something. According to the appearance of the apartment, he concluded. He decided to wait. It will not take long until she comes. He sent a signal to Ishe and Kiau that this job will take longer.

Listening voices in the hall, housekeeper of this building approached Annie's apartment.

''Finally, the time has come Elli, to pay your debts!'' With a maniacal smile he returned to his apartment and called someone with a telephone.

It wasn't long before two men appeared in front of their building. They looked around and entered it. They went to his apartment. After a brief conversation with him, they headed toward the door of Annie's apartment, their housekeeper with them. He knocked.

Annie immediately knew who it was. "Ellie, have you prepared your rent? Our housekeeper is extremely impatient."

She opened the door. Of course, it was their housekeeper, Dave. He came with unbuttoned shirt and a maniacal smile on his face.

"You still use the same perfume," Elli said, turning her eyes around.

"Just for you," he replied.

Suddenly, the other two men who were with him came in. "Where is he?" They asked. '' Your boyfriend! We know you went with him on a romantic trip! "They laughed mockingly.

"You'll never find out," she replied.

Although she ran away from him, she didn't want anything happen to him. They are reasonable beings too, but with a different culture, which she did not approve of.

Dave eagerly asked, "Where's my money? And what guy? If you're planning to move in someone to the apartment, I'll charge you a double rent! "He said.

"You don't have to," she replied. "Anyway, I'm leaving the apartment." she laughed at him.

''Where, to your boyfriends? I hear he has a little more luxurious apartment. " One of the two men said, laughing mockingly.

"You have no idea," Ellie replied.

'' Yes, we do!''

That frightened her, how could they know where she was and how that ship looks like?!

Grandpa looked from other side of apartment, scared. He knew that people want their technology. Even as young boy, he saw people searching their masks, equipment, and they have found several of it. But so far they haven't been able to figure out how it works. In fact, they were barely scratching the surface.

Annie's grandpa never spoke to her about visitors from sky. He only told her some stories, but he never explained that they were real stories. Not just the legends.

His tribe was little and very peaceful.

Hunters from heaven would often came near the place where they lived to hunt. They didn't hunt his tribe. They were hunting their surrounding warrior tribes, who were often attacking his tribe. Sometimes that tribes would kidnap women and kill men from his tribe.

Hunters sometimes even helped his tribe to protect them from these tribes. His grandma told him that one warrior tribe kidnaped her sister Ishi.

Ishi had an adventurous and restless spirit and they did not caught her easily, but there was too much of them. They took her to their tribe camp.

At that time The Great Hunters appeared. They caught few men from the tribe that kidnaped Ishi. They found her with them, but they didn't do anything to her. They recognized she was member of that peaceful tribe by the blue pendants attached to her hair. They wore such hair decorations. They released her and returned her to her tribe.

But, with her restless spirit, she decided to go with them. She told her sister she'd be back. But she never came back. Her sister never knew what had happened to her. There were no visits from The Great Hunters after that.

The two men looked at Annie's grandfather. ''We know you know! ''

With a mocking smile, they gave money to Elli's housekeeper and said, "You were very useful. Now, help us bring them out. We need her boyfriend. Surely he will not so easily leave them to us. ''

"If you scream or try to do something you won't see your grandfather anymore." Annie looked at her grandpa in shock.

"I'll be back," Elli said to Dave, "and then you better watch yourself!" She threatened him.

"I can't wait!" He replied.

Dave and the other two quickly overcame Annie and Elli. Annie's grandpa couldn't help much. Annie had no choice, she was afraid for her grandfather. She is clever, she will figure something up till they move away from the apartment.

"Can I have some fun with Elli?" Dave asked the two men who kept them.

"We have no time. You will play with her when we return them. If they stay in one piece'', they laughed mockingly.

Dave was not happy with the answer. "This is not over yet, Elli, you know what follows when you come back!" He licked his thick lips with a slimy tongue.

Elli disgusted the thought of her housekeeper. He was allways around her and her apartment. She often acted as if she weren't at home, so that he would walk away.

They took them out of the apartment to the parking behind the building. Annie was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess that they got in... Elli for the first time wanted Sinai was here. She waited for him to appear from somewhere.

Sinai waited for Elli. Impatience and anger began to flow in his veins. ''Do you really want to run away from me Elli?''

He got out of the apartment. He will deal with her later. There is another unfinished business that has to be done. He looked at the blue pendant in his hand. It had two symbols engraved on it. His father asked him to bring it back.

Walking down the stairs and passing through the corridor, he saw an apartment with the open doors. He heard someone's hard breathing and crying. He was nervous and he didn't want to deal with other people right now, but he felt something is not right.

He walked over to the door of the apartment and stepped inside. Annie's grandpa heard the steps. Then, by the weight of the steps, he realized who, in fact, what stood in front of him. He heard voice, like the voice of his grandmother.

"I knew you'll come back," he said in his tribal language.

Sinai was surprised to hear those words, but he recognized the language of his grandmother. He replied in the same language:

''She wanted to bring this to you. My father has searched the rest of your tribe for a long time. He sent me with her last wish.''

"What happened to her? She said she would come back." old man said.

"She became a great warrior hunting acid dragons. She died while hunting one of them. She had a baby. My dad. He kept pendant in order to return it, but your tribe has departed since then. We've been looking for you for a long time." He handed the pendant to Annie's grandfather.

He took it with shaky hands. Under his fingers he felt simething carved in. Two symbols, symbol of his tribe and of The Great Hunters. ''Ishi had really become one of them. '' he thought.

Her sister, his grandmother, almost went with them too, but his tribe stopped her before she left. They didn't want to lose them both, they hoped Ishi would get back to them. To her sister.

"You're looking for Elli," he said.

"How do you know?" Sinai asked.

"She has the same spirit as your and my grandmother. I knew you would meet one day. It was inevitable. You're late. They took her... And my granddaughter. Annie. Your cousin. Find them! " He asked him.

Sinai clenched his hand tightly and hit the nearby wall. The heavy blow was silenced by the walls of the apartment and the corridor. Anger began to accumulate in his veins.

"Where did they take them?" He asked, slightly losing control.

''Close to where my tribe lived before we moved long time ago. There is an underground military base. Access there is strictly forbidden. They probably took them there! Help them, please!" The old man started to cry.

He tried to get up from his chair, but his legs were too tired. He couldn't withstand this happening. Sinai grabbed him firmly under his arm and raised him to his chair.

"Thank you," the old man said.

Sinai pressed the symbol on the metal armor on his wrist. He invited Ishe and Kiau to come here. It's not safe for the old man to stay here. Not while these people have Elli and his granddaughter. He said to him that two more hunters will come here and take him to a safer place until he returnes his granddaughter and Elli.

The old man did not complain. He was to tired and too overwhelmed.

Sinai went as the old man said.

Soon, Ishe and Kiau came and took the old man with them.


	7. Chapter 7

I NEED YOU

Annie and Elli struggled in their hands, but they were too strong for them.

''Girls, girls, you have a spirit of a true warriors. You could entertain us very well till we get to base'', they mocked and laugh at them. They dragged them into a black van.

Annie and Elli started to feel sick of their comments. Elli screamed in agony: "Sinai!"

''Shut up, bitch!'' one of them yelled.

Suddenly, she felt like something stabbed her beneath the ribs. After that everything went black. The van disappeared behind the building, and left the city behind.

Sinai seemed to hear the voice. Wind was blowing loudly, but he heard it, a calling, _her_ calling.

"Elli." He growled loudly.

He has to hurry. He didn't know how much time he needs to get to that facility. Then he remembered. Keishe was in search for their stolen technology, he probably went there. Sinai's father ordered him to return what human army had stolen from them.

He tried to call him with his hand device, but he couldn't reach his signal. He was still unavailable. Probably is something disturbing the signal.''You picked the right time for not answering Keishe!'' He growled frustrated at all this.

If he could just let him know about the girls, but it seems that this night isn't on his side. Impatience had grown in him. Just to arrive on time. ''There are always troubles with humans'', he thought.

He knew he was going to an ambush. For a long time, people have been trying to lure them so they could steal their technology. He laughed loudly at that thought. It will take them long time to understand how it works.

Still, they did a big progress in the last hundred years. Their stolen technology helped them to accomplish that too. But they barely scratched the surface.

In all of his hunts he hasn't yet encountered any other species that violent as humans. Towards their own kind, and everyone else. It was like some human characteristic.

Members of other species, who knew humans too, also classified them so. Nobody wanted anything with the human race nor aid them in their development, because of that tendency to aggressiveness. Everybody feared they would turn against them one day.

But there were exceptions too. One of them was Elli. And now he has members of his family on Earth too. He assumed that, but he could not find them, till now.

Sinai slowly progressed. The city began to disappear from his viewpoint. He approached the hill like the old man said. He hoped he was not far behind them.

Black van was slowly approaching to the secret military base. It was still night, morning was far away. One soldier waited for their arrival. He gave command to let them in.

While walking, no one would notice that there is something below them. Like everything else, ground was covered with sand and stones. Just their government knew that there is a military base near the city, and few locals, who lived around there before. But they were hushed up.

Suddenly, ground began to move and show the opening. Something was lifting up, like a ramp. The van drove to the entrance and onto to the ramp. It quickly disappeared beneath. Than everything came back to place like there was nothing there before.

Annie and Elli were still under the influence of drug they gave them, so they had to drag them along with them. "We have to be fast." One of those men who drove them said. ''The drug we gave them won't work too long.''

Base commander, Lionel, was waiting them inside: "Finally! Is everything ready? We still need to wait for other hunters to come in. It won't be long, I think. Put them in the cell with the acid queen! It will be an interesting meeting. But before that, let them see what we did to one of them.''

Annie and Elli were getting back from drug effect. Around them human voices, but they still couldn't identify whose. Slowly it all started to get back. Elli remembered what had happened. She felt strong hands around herself. Someone was holding her and leading them inside of long white corridor. Where are they? Elli asked herself.

Annie looked at Elli, she felt so scared. She punched the soldier who was holding her.

'' Let me go!'' She shouted.

She managed to shake him off and hit him in the crotch with her foot. He felt on his knees in pain, cursing. The other soldier, who held Elli, started to laugh at him.

''You're one filthy bitch!'' soldier shouted in pain. ''Don't let her get away!'' , then he slowly got up, still in pain.

Annie tried to help Elli, but, other two, who appeared in the corridor, quickly overcame them. Finally, they overpowered Annie again and the one she had hit whispered in her ear: ''I'll play with you later! That's the promise!''

Annie struggled in his hands but couldn't escape from his grip.

Still under the slight influence of drug they gave them, Elli said: ''Sinai will come, don't you worry. "

Annie still didn't understand what was happening. She didn't know who Sinai is till they came to the large, translucent room in which lay huge humanoid being.

''What is that thing?'' Annie asked. The sight of him scared her.

Elli looked upset when she saw that being. ''It's one of them. They took me few days ago. Sinai is one of them too. I was with them till I got to your place this night.''

Annie looked at her in disbelief. "You were with them? They didn't do anything to you?"

One of the soldiers quickly silenced her with a powerful blow to her back. Annie felt like there was no air left in her lungs. Her body was in great pain.

Elli watched Annie and the creature with fear. Will Sinai come and help them? He will, surely, come and help at least to a member of his kind, if not them.

It was no longer important if she manages to run away from him. Now, she needs his help. They both need his help.

"What will happen when he comes? Will they catch him…? I don't think so, but still, one of them lies here, alive, but immobile. What did they do to him?" She didn't want anything happen to Sinai.

''What did you do to him?'' she asked.

''The same we'll do to your boyfriend, maybe to you too!'' one soldier said.

Coldness went thought her body. ''He is stronger than them'', she hoped.

Keishe has been pretending to be unconscious the whole time. The drug that they gave him stopped working long ago. It is going the way he planned. He heard human voices in the room so he suddenly got up, and pulled out the tubes stuck into his body. He growled at soldiers and medics inside. Blades came out of his metal devices on his hands. He headed towards the two soldiers holding Elli and Annie.

They quickly released them and tried to get out, but door were closed. They started to shoot at door and windows of the room but it did nothing. They couldn't escape. Lionel watched it all from his office.

Keishe was fast. One by one he stab them with blades on his hands. Blood was everywhere. His hand device opened the door of the room. He turned to Elli and Annie, looked at them and walked out.

They were terrified. Annie began to shake and cry uncontrollably. She screamed with all her voice. Elli knew he didn't do anything to them because they were not armed, she saw that when she touched Sinai's mask, but despite that she almost died out of fear.

Elli tried to calm down. She knew if they want to get out of here they'd have to convince him somehow to help them. She didn't know whether Sinai would come or not, nor when.

She managed to clam Annie, and tell her they would have to find that creature. Annie couldn't believe what she is asking her. That creature killed that people in cold blood.

''We have no choice. This people will kill us if we don't get away from here. His kind didn't do anything to me when they took me. They even took care for me.'' Elli tried to convince her.

''No! I can't!'' Annie started to shout. ''You're out of your mind!''

''It's our only chance'', Elli said and started to cry. ''I'm afraid too, but I don't know what else to do. He can protect us from this people.''

Annie was not convinced yet, but maybe she was right. She has to put herself together and try.

''Ok'', she said.

They went to the corridor looking for Keishe. Suddenly, the lights went off, the computers in the hallway they were in, crashed down.

''Sinai is here!'' Elli said.

She knew he would come back for her, but she was afraid it won't be happy encounter. Probably he'll be furious. Maybe even try to kill her for running away. But she felt he wouldn't do that to her. Ever.

The base went to chaos. Medics and other employees started to run to the exit. The commander ordered everyone to stay at their place. That's what they were waiting for. Just to bring back the power and main computer and everything will go as they planned.

Hunters weren't the only creatures that were dangerous in here. There was even more dangerous one. The queen. But her cell was still firmly locked. They failed to break all their codes.

They knew that the hunters were extremely advanced, but they had learned a lot from them in the last century.

Keishe was walking through a long empty hallway. Humans seem to have disappeared. They were in fear of him. He haven't encountered any of the soldiers yet, but he knew they would soon appear.

He was searching rooms where they stored parts of their equipment. This base was huge. Several floors below the surface. His hand device was scanning the base structure, but it wasn't finished yet. It will take time to do that.

Humans didn't take his hand devices, just mask. Big mistake.

Walking in the opposite direction of the hallway they were in, Annie and Elli ran to Keishe. The light was still down, so they have not immediately see who was in front of them. They stopped and watched for a moment before they realized who was in the corridor. Elli was in complete fear, but she was determined.

He was approaching them. He looked at them, but he didn't stop. He passed them like they weren't there.

Elli couldn't believe he ignored them. She shouted at him as loud as she could.

Keishe turned, angry that someone interrupted him in such important search. He walked fast toward them. Elli and Annie began to walk backward in fear, just to feel the coldness of the wall.

Keishe quickly closed the distance between them and caught them around their throat. He tightened his fingers firmly. Annie and Elli were kicking him with their hands and feet. They started to choke.

He watched them with smirk. ''You're brave little fighters. '' He laughed at them.

He watched both of them shaking in his hands. He released the squeeze a little, but still kept them tight in place.

''Sinai '', Elli said suddenly, trying to catch her breath.

Keishe was surprised, but then he realized. He lowered his head and smelled her hair. "You smell like Sinai's trophy." He spoke human language too.

She looked at him with fear. '' I'm not a trophy.'' She said.

He just laughed at it. Then, he looked Annie. "An interesting piece of meat," he told her, "you could be great trophy in my room."

He looked at her body. Hi observed her chest and abdomen. "I see why Sinai wanted to have fun with human."

Annie was horrified. She couldn't believe what she saw and heard. She wanted to get out from her body. She was still fighting in his hands.

''I could play with you right now, but I have more important thing to do right now.'' He seemed little bit disappointed. Keishe moved his hand away from their throats. "What do you want?" He growled.

Annie caught little bit of courage she had left and said: "to help us get out."

"Why would I help _you_?" He asked with a smirk.

''Because Sinai would have been angry if you didn't help us!'' Elli said firmly, hoping to make him think.

Keishe growled in Elli's face, "Can't Sinai take care of his trophy?"

"I ran away."

''That looks like him." He replied. He kept watching Annie for a few moments. She did not like his attention toward her.

He just smiled at her angry face and turned. ''Get behind me! '' He ordered them loudly. '' But, if you make any trouble, I'll leave you to Sinai wherever he is, and let him save your pretty ass. ''

With hesitation they started to go after him. This time was better to have a furious alien than human by their side.

Soldiers have gathered in the second part of the facility, on the same floor where they held Keishe in captivity.  
Lionel, their commander, ordered to lock all exits from which hunters, predators, as they called them, could get out.

The electricity was not yet back. They planned to catch them and take them all technology they have brought with them.

If only they would find their capsules. They must be near the city.


	8. Chapter 8

WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH ME ELLI

Several masked soldiers searched the area around the city and place they landed. Ishe and Kiai noticed them. They were leading the old man to that same place. They planned to take the old man to the mother ship till they finish their duty. He has recovered a bit from everything that happened. Hope flowed in his veins. Sinai will bring girls back, as he did Ishi.

Ishe and Kiau have slowed down. They looked around and went toward the nearby forest. The meadow was covered with snow and their capsules couldn't be seen.

They begun to feel irritated with humans, they always put their noses everywhere. Now they'll have to wait with their plan.

Soldiers were looking over each centimeter of meadow, not even noticing that they were walking on top of the capsules. Metal they were made of was not similar to anything that could be found on Earth. It has special features. This metal could adjust to the pressure to withstand almost all conditions.

Old man was listening what's happening around them. He asked them where are they.

Ishe quickly silenced him with his hand, but nearby soldier noticed some movement around them. He called two others who were near to go investigate with him what he had seen. One of them called commander Lionel that there might be more hunters in the city.

"Even better", commander replied briefly. "Did you find the capsules?"

"No, we haven't yet."

''Than go ahead and try to find and lure others if they are here. Probably their capsules are here too, if they are. Thoroughly search all! "He ordered them.

"Yes sir!" The soldier confirmed and ended transmition. He told others, who searched the meadow with them, to be careful and report them if they find something or someone.

They continued toward the woods, looking around, slowly and in fear. They couldn't see anything. They put on night vision, but it didn't help much either.

''If you notice anything, even falling leaf, report it right away. They are extremely adaptable to the environment and very fast!" He warned them.

Ishe and Kiau have waited.

They raised the old man to nearby tree with twisted branches. They ordered him to be silent and to not move for a bit, otherwise they wouldn't be able to help him.

The old man listened to them. They put a part of their armor on his shoulders. He immediately felt the heat entering his body. Something like net was wrapping itself around his clothes.

Then, they went to the other part of the forest. Soldiers followed the sounds around them.

''Looks like we're going to get some trophies, '' Ishe said with a smirk.

"Just let them come!" Kiau was eagerly expecting them. He put on his invisible shield.

Ishe growled as loud as he could. Soldiers who came to look after them became overwhelmed by fear when they heard him. They looked around with their night vision masks and saw a large figure with some kind of armor.

Slowly, they were heading in his direction. Two more joined them in search.

Kiau was still waiting. He looked few times in direction of the old man. He did not move."Good," he said and continued to lurk from the tree above.

Ishe disappeared again. Soldiers looked around and above them.

"Take a good look at the trees", one of them warned.'' They use trees to move.''

And without noticing, one soldier disappeared in branches of one tree. Without any trace and sound.

Something began to leak on top of the head of one soldier. He removed his mask and touched his forehead. His gloves were soaked with something wet. He turned on the light and looked at his arms. Blood. He looked up with fear. And then, like the previous soldier, he just disappeared at the same tree.

Their superior, Glen, noticed that two of them were missing. He called them with speaking device. Three of them came forward.

"Where are Michael and John?" He asked them.

Nobody knew. They looked around them but there was no one. They heard nothing.

''Maybe they are more than one here!" He warned them and called several others who were looking for capsule to join them. They will need all the help they can get if they want to catch those creatures.

Soldiers were approaching to each other, preparing traps. They had lot of different kinds of rifles and other devices with them.

One of them noticed someone on the branches of one tree. He walked toward it. Kiau noticed him.

The old man was waiting on the tree. He was listening who is approaching to him. He knew that this weren't The Great Hunters, but he hoped one of them was nearby to protect him.

Kiau approached him silently. Soldier felt like someone was following him. He looked around, but couldn't notice anyone.

Kiau did not rush. Why wouldn't he play with his prey a bit? He smiled satisfied. He lurked around him on trees, trying to scare him even more. Silently, he lowered down and stabbed him in his chest with blades on his hands. Loud cry was heard out of the woods.

At the other side of the city, in the suburbs, a few soldiers searched the nearby forest where Elli landed. They haven't found anything yet. They went slowly into the woods, making sure that there weren't any hunters. Forest was empty. There was nobody, only wind slightly blowing.

Approaching slowly to one tree that was broken in half, one soldier found something half covered with snow. He didn't immediately notice what it was, but he realized when he got closer. He looked around to see if any of the hunters were there. There was nobody.

He quickly called the rest of his team. He switched on the link and told the base commander that they found one capsule!

'' Great news! '', commander said. '' Go and send it to the hangar.''

''Alright. ", replied the soldier and reported others about it.

Soldiers quickly packed the capsule into the protective foil and the wooden chest. Truck was already waiting to load. They were headed toward the side hangar near the base.

Sinai managed to find the facility. Device on his hand read some kind of signal interruption.

"It seems to be here." He said to himself.

With his feet he lightly shifted the sand that was on the surface of the ground. He took a small ball from his armor and put it on the ground. Red beams began to spread out of it. Ground under his feet began to shake. Suddenly the opening began to appear. Sinai took the ball and went inside.

He found himself in a narrow room where he could hear human voices from outside of it. He followed voices to the closed doors with a small glass opening. He turned on the invisibility shield, and used small metal ball to disrupt the main power supply in the facility.

"It will slow them down, surely." Smirk appeared on his face.

He opened the door and entered the first hangar. It was a huge space with lots of heavy armed soldiers and other humans.

''Trophies'', he thought. But he had no time for that now.

Everywhere around him computers with the latest human technology. Soldiers were running around the hall, alarmed by the loss of the power.

Sinai observed it all and quietly moved around the hall trying to find entrance to other levels. He tried to scan the place but his device had disruption problems. He tried to contact Keishe but still could not reach his signal. It wasn't clear to him whether his device had been turned off or been damaged in search.

He managed to reach the end of the hall where was the entrance to other levels. Doors were locked. Behind him heavy armed soldiers scanned the hall. They had masks on their faces.

Signal on Sinai's hand, for now disrupted their masks, but few of them still managed to notice someone moving at the end of the hall.

They were not sure if this was really one of the hunters there, but they could not ignore what they saw. The two of them moved toward him. Others stayed behind waiting for orders.

Sinai noticed them. He did not have the time for fighting or hunt, but he was prepared. It seems that trophies are going to him with their free will.

'' I can't disappoint them." He thought.

Sinai waited patiently. Other soldiers withdrew, while the two were approaching. Some kind of devices in their hands.

"It will take you more than that to catch me." He said in his own language.

Two of them heard him speak. But they didn't understand anything. They started to approach, but he jumped over the beam above their heads and disappeared.

They heard loud metal laughing coming out of his mask. Soldiers looked around trying to figure out where he went, but they couldn't notice anything.

Sinai went to the other end of the hall, where they were another door. These were open. Someone has recently opened them. He entered and found himself on the staircase leading down.

He went down till the end of the staircase and walked into a long corridor. At the end of it were locked doors.

In the middle of the door was the unlocking device. He needed the access code. Sinai had no time for unlocking games. He took some kind of device from his belt and put it on doors. They broke in half. He pulled the rest of it with his hands. They bent in the middle from the force of his hands. With both hands he grabbed edge of the doors on the folded section and began to pull it to the side.

Finally he got out of the way and went into a large passageway where there were several rooms on both sides. They all had huge glass windows. There were people dressed in a white protective suit. They worked something with some kind of chemicals on metal objects that reminded him on parts of his armor. But these items were little smaller.

They tested some kind of yellow fluid on them that reminded him on ...

''Acid!" They had acid dragons blood and they were testing it on something that's apparently resistant to it.

''How did they get their blood? " Sinai was paralyzed with anger.

They really came at last moment to stop this. If they don't do it now, they won't be able to prevent humans from doing whatever they want. They will be a threat to all.

They probably plan to develop a spacecraft technology, if they didn't already. Why would they otherwise have those things? They were developing suits resistant of acid blood. Defense technology? He was thinking in disbelief.

He has to hurry and find Elli, Annie and Keishe. They have to destroy everything, so that nothing remains that could endanger their survival.

"For human well, it's better to destroy everything. Nothing that comes in their hands don't end up well.

Impatience grew in the military base. Hard-armed soldiers went in search for predators inside.

Keishe, Elli and Annie went downstairs. They found themselves in a long narrow corridor without rooms. There was just one door at the end of that hallway. They were slowly approaching them, making sure no one was after them. Nothing could be heard. Silence everywhere.

Approaching the door Keishe paused and listened. He gave them sign with his hand to go after him. They went without any complaint. Going further, they found themselves in another corridor, only this one was wider and smelled a little like medic's office.

On both sides of the door were two huge windows. They got closer to it but couldn't see anything. Windows had thick white mat glass. They heard some hissing sound coming out of it. Keishe knew that sound. Queen. How did humans get her?

On the other side of the window was small opening, though which they could see what's inside.

Base commander Lionel, was still trying to power up all the computers. The power was back, main generator was working again, but the computers and cameras still didn't worked everywhere. From his office he supervised main cameras from which he could see the rooms where Keishe, acid queen, predatory equipment, laboratory, and the back side hangars were.

After a few more minutes of waiting, picture appeared on the main cameras. They watched where they are, but they didn't see them. Side cameras haven't fully functioned yet. He'll have to wait a little longer.

He was going to check up capsule that was found when they bring it to one of the side hangars. Two guards who were standing by the commanders office and watching out for the predators were ordered to observe the cameras while they are in the side hangar.

''Report us if you see anything unusual. They are here and they use all their technology to hide.''

Special squad soldiers were scattered all around base. Scanning the halls with cameras on their masks they were trying to catch run away predator and new intruder. Girls should be here somewhere too. They hoped they would serve them as bait. They waited for their mistake.

Ishe and Kiau were still in the woods. Most of the soldiers who were trying to catch them ended up as trophies in their hands. Only a few managed to escape to the meadow. There were still a few soldiers looking for capsules, but for now they were safe. Well protected from human eyes.

Kiau was near the tree where they left the old man. He was protecting him from humans. His mask spotted the old man's accelerated heartbeat and heavy breathing. He had lost lot of strength. All this has left a heavy trace on his health.

Kiau climbed to the tree where he was. Still in shock, the old man caught a long branch and began to swing with her, almost knocking Kiau down. He quickly caught the branch and put his hand on the old man's shoulder. He began to calm down. He's not in danger. But his granddaughter is.

He started to shake from fear. Kiau couldn't help him so he stayed close to him. He was looking at Ishe's whereabouts.

Ishe followed other soldiers to the meadow. He tried to find out what they were talking about. He accidentally heard someone mentioned the capsule while he was removing the skin from the last trophy, so he decided to investigate it. Humans had some kind of primitive communication devices.

"A capsule was found." One of the soldiers said.

Glen, their superior, told them: "We're going back to the base. Destroy all traces. We don't want police messing around and find out what was going on here. ''

Police commander was already on the verge of rage because they had taken control of the city. They didn't want to have them in their way too.

Ishe was listening on top of the branches. He tried to contact Sinai and Keishe. Somehow he managed to get Sinai. His signal was weak but he succeeded to tell him what's happening around the town.

Sinai immediately replied. When he heard what humans have found, he was even more enraged. If only he put someone to watch over Elli until he got back to the ship. Humans will get their hands at everything.

If they fail to find a place where they hid the capsule, they might lose the battle with them. As they have lost it with some other civilizations... They shouldn't allow it again.

Sinai ordered Ishe and Kiau to return the old man to the apartment and follow the soldiers to the place where they took the capsule. It will surely be near base. If they miss the location, they would have to think of something else.

Ishe listened what Sinai told him. He came to Kiau. The old man was with him. He looked weak.

"We have to go," said Ishe. "Humans have found the capsule in which human female escaped."

Kiau was getting angry. "All right," he replied.

''We'll get you back home.'' Kiau told the old man. "You will be safer there than with us. We have to go find our clan members."

The old man's face turned white: ''No! I have to go with you! I have to see her again. My Annie! I can help you, I know the way to the base! "He grabbed Kiau with his shaking hands.

Kiau started to lose his patience.

"My tribe lived nearby long time ago. You can leave me there. I'll be hiding in my old home until you do your job. Just let me go with you! I won't stand in your way!" The old man begged them.

Ishe and Kiau didn't have time to wait. They weren't happy with the idea of dragging the old man with them, but he might be of use to them.

Kiau put the old man on his back. He was slow and weak so he would just staying behind. Their capsules were still well hidden, so they went searching the stolen one.

The old man told them the way. He was not comfortable with being carried on the backs of The Great Hunters, but if it means he'll see his granddaughter again, then all this was worth the trouble.

Ishe and Kiau were quick, but even though they came at the first sun rays. They dropped the old man down and showed him way to the homes they found. He recognized the familiar shape of walls under his hands.

"I'll stay here.'' He said. ''The facility should be a few hundred meters north. You'll see a small entrance into the cave. Save my granddaughter and Elli!'' He told them with hope they'll listen him.

Ishe and Kiau just nodded and went out, leaving the old man in silence of the walls.

Memories were getting back. Long forgotten stories of his past. The ghosts of the ancestors and The Great Hunters seem to have blended in this place. They whispered long forgotten events.

The old man listened carefully if he would hear the voice of his mother and grandmother, who told him the story of Ishi, his grandmother's sister.

"She had a child, it seems. Sinai is my blood. And Annie's too. He will certainly take care of her." He hoped. They don't abandon their blood, no matter what.

The old man remembered stories his mother and grandmother told him. His father would occasionally tell some of them too, though he didn't believe so much in their truthfulness.

The hunters just stopped coming. His grandmother thought they had disappeared, like Ishi. And so stories about them became myths. Later his tribe later moved to the south, far away from the other warrior tribes who regularly attacked them.

The old man sat inside for a long time listening and hoping that Annie and Elli are fine.

Walking thought the cave, Ishe and Kiau came across a long corridor, something similar to mine area. They went along this path. In the distance, they heard human voices, but they did not know what they were saying. They seem to be on the right track. They decided to follow it.


	9. Chapter 9

WE MEET AGAIN

Elli and Annie were still following Keishe. For now, nobody saw where they are. They hoped it would be like that at least for while, and that somehow, they would be able to get out of this chaos. Whatever this is that is happening to them.

Keishe approached the door in long corridor they entered and listened. Through small opening on the huge window he saw famous creature. He was not afraid. He has already collected several trophies with acid queen's head over the years of hunting.

Elli and Annie were not that lucky. They were terrified. Keishe looked like Barbie doll in comparison with this creature.

Keishe continued on. He'll have fun with the acid queen later, he wasn't fully equipped for the hunt now. To be able to hunt it, he needs to be fully prepared and he needs at least one another member of his clan.

For now there is more important mission. Find and bring back what humans have taken them.

They were three floors under the place where humans had brought him and kept him sedated, and he hadn't yet found what he was looking for. And now he has to be a nanny too. With annoyance, he looked at them. He kept his eye on Annie.

He smirked, imagining her waiting for him every day in his room as he returns from the hunt. Sinai had good taste actually. They both were rare and exceptional example of the human species. True example of femininity.

Wondering in thoughts he didn't notice that Elli and Annie are looking at him. He quickly turned his head away trying to hide his thoughts. It's not the right time for that.

Human voices could be heard from behind them. They were approaching fast. Keishe pointed with his hand to hide behind the doors that were at the end of the corridor.

"Stay," he said with cold metal voice. He will solve this problem.

They went as he said, feared he wouldn't change his mind.

Elli was thinking of what would have happened if she listened Sinai and stayed on their ship. Probably nothing of this. Annie and her grandfather would be safe, and these creatures would leave.

But she would stay with them. She felt selfish. She put their lifes in danger because of her stubbornness. She even liked Sinai. Even if he was member of another species and a hunter on human heads. His specie, though, is more trustworthy and honest than most humans.

She should have stayed with him. She realized it as soon as she came down with the capsule back to Earth.

Actually, she realized that even before that. The same moment she saw him for the first time. That was him. The voice she belonged to. Which called her all this time. She knew deep inside, but she could not admit it to herself.

But it's too late now. Now she can only try to make it right.

She did not notice that Annie was calling her. The room they were in was full of somekind exhibits. She already seen them somewhere. Where?

Sinai! Sinai wore such items on his body. Mask, armor, and many other similar items were put in glass boxes.

''It looks like he's looking for that'', Annie said.

Keishe also had parts of such equipment on himself. Only some parts looked damaged and full of scratches. Probably as a result of hunting. She thought.

They explored the room and waited for Keishe's return, hoping nothing have happened to him. It passed almost half an hour, then suddenly he entered ...

... and Sinai with him.

Elli became numb. Every part of her body froze. Is that really him? She only managed to say "How ...?"

Sinai immediately cut her off. He felt her restlessness and nervousness. He was glad that his appearance left her nervous and confused. He looked at her with contentment.

He didn't even notice that they were in the room full of their stolen equipment. Keishe and Sinai couldn't believe their eyes. They finally found what they were looking for.

''Probably there was more in other rooms. We have to pick this up and get out right away. All this must disappear as if nothing was there!" Keishe said with growing nervousness in his body.

Sinai confirmed in his strange language.

"What's going on?" Elli asked, she didn't understand what they saying, but Sinai didn't answer her.

Keishe and Sinai quickly broke the boxes and took everything that was in the room. Elli and Annie helped them. Some things they merged immediately with their armor as additional protection from humans and acid queen.

Keishe switched his broken hand device with another. In an instant it started to work. He took the mask and put it to his head. Annie was looking at him with awe. He looked so magnificent.

Taking everything they could, they got out. Elli and Annie behind them. In the corridor lay dead bodies of soldiers. Annie and Elli watched them with horror. Sinai hurried them . They can't stay here. They have to make to hangar and destroy capsule. Ishe and Kiau are probably here somewhere.

He called them. Their signal was weak, but he managed to call them. Like he assumed they were here. They were looking for entry to the hangar, they were in cave.

Soldiers brought the capsule in early morning. They quickly entered the main part of the hangar, where were many other exhibits, mostly of human origin.

Lionel already waited for them. But, he wasn't alone. Tall man with the cigar in his mouth was watching with him what they brought.

"Finally," said the man with the cigar. "The effort and money finally paid off. ''

They looked the capsule and touched it. There were symbols similar to those on the armor and the masks of the predators. There were also symbols similar to some South American Indian tribes. They haven't seen them on any other part of their technology. Maybe it will help them to translate their writings, and decipher their technology.

One of the employees in the hangar approached them quickly with news. ''They have found predators. Something more, look likes there are two more, only those aren't here yet," he told them.

''Great news!'', they both agreed.

"It's time to tame them." With a greedy smile they laughed.

They ordered to find and capture the two who hadn't yet arrived in the facility, and the two who were inside too. They'll use the girls to capture those two. Let them serve their purpose.

Sinai and Keishe felt something changed. '' They noticed us. '' Keishi said.

"It's time to finish this and go home," said Sinai. ''Let me introduce you! Keishe, this is Elli, and this is Annie, my longlost family member.

Keishe, Elli and Annie were shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Annie looked at him horribly. ''Have you lost your mind? What kind of family member?! ''

''Your grandfather will explain it to you! We don't have the time now." He answered coldly.

Annie could not believe what she just heard.

But Keishe could. He knew that Sinai had part of human blood inside him. But, from everybody else it had to be her. His family. Just when he was thinking of playing with her.

He felt disappointed, he went with Sinai. Walking behind the girls he was thinking how to get Sinai's approval to take her with him. He'll have to ask permission from Sinai's father. He is Annie's family member now.

Soldiers were approaching them. They slowly walked through the corridor that hunters recently passed. They looked at the bodies lying on the floor and tried to find survivors. But there were no survivors after the encounter with hunters. Hate grew in their hearts. They will have to be very careful if they want to hunt them down.

Maybe they could use acid queen. But they needed permission from the commander, and they would put themselves in danger too.

They have learned, partially, to control it, but they can't know how it will behave if they free her.

One of their superiors decided to ask Lionel if they could use acid queen. The answer was affirmative, but only as the last resort. They don't want to lose valuable weapon if that's not necessary. And more human lives.

They were following them through all three passages to the place where the exhibits were. There is no other way out. They'll be in trap.

Sinai and Keishe have put parts of their armor on Elli's and Annie's shoulders and gave them several pieces of weapons.

Girls looked at each other with an expression of wonder and disbelief.

"Are we going to hunt? '' Elli asked.

They observed the armor on their backs. It was obviously too big, but it would served the purpose for a while. It was very light actually, almost like it wasn't there.

Annie touched the blades Keishe gave her. They were connected to the central circle, like some kind of shuriken. Keishe showed her how to open and close it. She watched what he was doing.

She tried to open it. It opened fast, she almost dropped it from surprise. Blades edges were cut into waves. Some kind of inscription was carved on them. "Wonderful piece, if just didn't serve to kill." She thought.

In Elli's hand was spear. Also, carved and decorated. It was very long but it could retract.  
''How will she use it? She had never held a piece of weapon in her life, let alone weapons of some extraterrestrial specie. "Anxiety grew inside her.

If they want to survive, they will have to adapt to it and fight humans. This time, the enemies were not aliens, as they always show in movies. They were actually friends. At least for now. Until they change their mind.

They walked out of the room. Annie and Elli looked at each other and Sinai and Keishe. They were listening something.  
In the distance they heard human steps approaching.

Sinai showed with his hand to prepare their weapons, occasionally looking at Elli. She looked a bit sloppy with too big armor on her shoulders, but again she looked as one of them. Like she was born to fight. She looked brave. Like she found her purpose. Her goal. And her place.

With them.

At least he hoped that was so. He wouldn't want to lose his honor because the wrong assumption. He doesn't want to lose her either. Although she wasn't his, she ran away. But something has changed in her. He felt it.

Elli looked Sinai and then looked back at the spear. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it on anyone. But she knew, it was just hope. She looked at Annie. She had never seen her so determinate and brave, but she knew she was actually deeply scared. Her grandfather, parents, sisters and brothers. Everything could be lost if something goes wrong.

They went further. They passed by the acid queen's room. Then they heard. Humans. They were here, waiting for them.

They entered the corridor where soldiers waited for them. Blades came out of their hand devices. Annie and Elli stood behind them. Nobody was moving. They didn't know what they were waiting for, why soldiers didn't start fire. She thought they were going to fire immediately.

Elli observed it all, but she knew it wouldn't last. Sinai briefly looked behind, Keishe was near girls. And then all turned into chaos. Bullets were flying, stun guns with tranquilizers and nets.

"They're trying to catch us like some kind of animal. That's all we have for them. Animals." Elli thought." Even though humans behave like one, too many times ... primitive. Without honor, morality or rules."

For the first time she maybe understood why they hunt us. "Because we're like animals. Even worse. Animals only react according to their impulses. But we, we know what we are doing. And we still do it.

She didn't felt she was cut during the shooting, in whole mess that had happened there. Annie also had several cuts, but nothing too dangerous for her health.

They were fine, at least for now. They were happy they didn't have to use the weapon.

Sinai and Keishe killed several of them, others ran away. Elli and Annie looked at their bodies. They found it difficult to accept all this, but they have to. They had no choice.

Sinai and Keishe quickly examined their wounds. They didn't find any grater injuries, they were fine for now. Girls liked the feeling of caring. They felt safe.

Elli noticed some green liquid on their body, but she did not get to examine it. Sinai and Keishe quickly moved on. They heard another group of soldiers approaching.

Ishe and Kiau were advancing. They came to the end of the cave they were in, and came to a locked door which quickly opened. They came in some huge room in which there were various types of human weapons.

Then they found something they hadn't seen for a long time. Stone blocks with their characters carved in. Actually, figures of their ancestors with various types of letters. All belonged to the people who once worshiped them, almost as gods.

They slowly walked through the room. In the distance, human voices could be heard.

They didn't find the capsule yet. There must be this kind of rooms somewhere else too. They'll have to search further.  
Kiau took the detonator from his armor and threw it into the room from which they just came out. ''It will occupy them for a while.'' He said to Ishe.

They rushed further to escape explosions. They were in a wide corridor, almost like some kind of room, but it was abandoned. At the end of the corridor was strong light. Looks like they're approaching to something.


	10. Chapter 10

KIDNAPPING

Lionel and the man with the cigar heard detonation, so they commanded quick investigation on what was happening.

''Looks like the other two hunters came in. Catch them. Try to keep them alive! "He ordered a group of heavy armored soldiers.

Walls were shaking because of detonation. Electricity disappeared for a short time, but they were protected with the thick impenetrable walls so they weren't worried.

Capsule testing went undisturbed. They haven't noticed traces of radiation, so they won't have to take in to the quarantine.

Scientists were trying to find out what kind of material they were using to make it. They came across few metals that could be found on Earth too, but just in small traces, it was mixed with three unknown materials.

They tried to find an opening, but they couldn't see anything. It's was as if the opening has grown together. One linguist, who worked on it, was trying to decipher the symbols that were engraved on the capsule. He recognized some of them, but they were not exactly the same as those of Indian tribes they were looking like.

''It seems our kind has managed to learn something from them. Maybe they showed us how to write and communicate." Other scientist said.

They were puzzled by what they saw. "These two symbols are similar to those depicting the gods who descended from the sky."

It wasn't clear to them what this meant and why that symbols were on their capsule. "Is it possible that the Indian tribes worshiped them?"

They continued observing the remaining symbols to find a link between hunters and Indian myths. For the time being they could associate them just with some of their writings.

-  
Kiau and Ishe found the entrance to the main hangar. Through the door opening they could see the humans around capsule.

'' They really aren't wasting time!'' Ishe told Kiau. They will have to go inside and destroy that room, but first they have to get inside somehow.

The doors they were standing by were closed. Some kind of device blocked the entrance. Kiau have put small metal ball on that device. Beam of light came out of it and unlocked the door.

They heard the sound behind them, as if someone was breaking through the fragments of the explosion that had taken place in the room they were in moments ago.

''It seems they already sent someone at us,'' Ishe said. They quickly activated invisible shield, and entered the main hangar.

Everyone in there was busy working around the capsule. It was their main priority. The technology they have been waiting for so long to show it's secrets.

Lionel watched it all from the office above the hall. He just caressed his chin and watched scientist working on the capsule.

Ishe and Kiau came closer to the capsule. Nobody has noticed them yet. They decided to have some fun and make a few more trophies. First, they turned on hand device to disrupt computer's work. The image on them started to make disruptions.

Scientists who worked with them looked around themselves.

"What's going on?" one of them asked.

Lionel noticed something was wrong, but nothing could be seen from the office. He suspected that the two predators somehow entered inside. Probably under invisible shield.

He turned on water alarm connected to the pipe above the hall.

Ishe and Kiau already climbed the beams above the hall so water could not do anything to them. They waited them to stop spraying.

Lionel lost his patience. "Where are they?" He angrily asked the man with the cigar.

Ishe and Kiau were still waiting and watching from above. When water stopped spraying, they took shuriken, and shook their hands to open it. Ishe had thrown one toward the office from which two men looked hangar. Kiau threw it at the people who worked around the capsule. Several of them around just fell to the ground. Heads separated from the body.

Lionel was shocked to see something almost broke the office glass and hit them. It was pure luck nothing happened. He looked down and saw couple of headless bodies around the capsule.

''Where are you?'' He screamed fiercely across the computer link.

Special unit came in. ''We were looking for them, they were in first hall moments ago. Everything is destroyed. Something exploded inside".

"Well, while you're having fun out there, our capsule is in danger and half of our people are dead! They are here somewhere. Find them before they destroy all the rest!

He ordered them to send capsule to the base in the north of the state.''Truck will wait for you soon.'' He said them.

He went to the base. He'll be safer there than here with these beings. Nobody yet reported what was happening there. He waited for a while to see if everything was going right.

Ishe and Kiau fired their plasma canons and hit several computers and machines that worked on the capsule. Sparks began to fall all around the soldiers and scientists who were trying to pick up bodies of their coworkers.

They did not know from which direction fire came nor where are they, so they started running away from the hall. Soldiers stayed behind and waited.

With the help of the masks on the face they managed to detect both predators. They fired tranquilizer shots at them, but they already jumped down from the beam in front of them, and stabbed two of them with blades coming out their hands.

They started shooting all around.

Lionel yelled out of his office: "Bring them alive! We need them alive, not dead!" No one has heard his commands.

Ishe and Kiau fired few times at beams above the soldiers, and blow it up on top of their heads. Dust have flown all around so they were able to get out of the hall unnoticed.

They saw Lionel running out toward the exit. They ran after him. Ishe pulled out small detonator and threw it into the hall.

They quickly got out and ran down the corridor in front of them. Detonation was strong, everything around them shaking, dust was everywhere, but they managed to escape further into the base.

Kiau was trying to get Sinai, but failed to transmit the message, he will have to try later. For now they will have to follow the corridor and try to get through it and into the base. They followed Lionel's scent their mask detected.

Lionel was already near the side entrance to base. He looked around to see if hunters were following him. No one was there.

"Excellent." He smiled.

Most of the information they managed to extract from the capsule and their armor had already been passed down to the base. He needs it to get himself secured. Man with a cigar offered him a huge sum if he passes the information about their technology.

Sinai and Keishe felt detonation that happend, but for the time, they had bigger preoccupation they had to solve.

They managed to break through to the first floor, nobody was there. But they knew they are here, waiting for them, hidden.

Elli and Annie looked around them.

Behind them was a group of soldiers hiding inside of the room they just passed. Two of them managed to get behind Annie and Elli's backs. Annie heard someone approaching. She turned and saw the two standing with the tranquilizer. They firred at them.

Annie threw the blades down and cut soldiers' legs. He fall down screaming in pain. Other looked in him with fear.

Sinai and Keishe went to protect them, but other group of soldiers came from other side in front of them and fired. Keishe managed to get to the girls, but Sinai stayed to fight the group that just came in.

Other soldiers fired at Annie and Elli, but Elli managed to avoid the shots. She threw a spear to protect Annie. The spear went through the chest of one soldier. He fell to the ground. Blood started to spread around him. She watched with horror what she had done. Her hands began to tremble, she shivered.

"I became killer." Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Annie watched her in shock, not believing what had happened. "You could not do anything else," Annie tried to comfort her. She hugged her tight.

Shots began to fly from everywhere around them. Keishe fired at soldiers with plasma canon.

''Quickly '', he ordered them.

Girls picked up their weapons, and still in disbelief from what they did, went to Keishe.  
They heard hissing sound from somewhere. Acid queen was freed. The sound got stronger. Soldiers who were in the hall beneath them began to scream. Few of them disapeared.

Sinai and Keishe knew what that meant. The acod queen is free. Looking for hosts for it's children.

Lionel managed to get to the base and the hall where his main office was. He watched what was happening there. In his office was a man with cigar.

He will have to get to the office somehow until Robert gets all informations he has collected. With pain and hard work. He decided to go down the side corridor. Although it was longer, it was safer than the main passage through the hall.

Ishe and Kiau followed that same corridor that was previously Lionel in. They watched what is going on in the hall. They saw Sinai and Keishe on the floor above. There were also girls with them.

"The old man's granddaughter." Kiau told Ishe.

''Let them be there. They're safe with them.''

They went further the same corridor Lionel had left. His smell was strong.

Lionel got to the office. As expected man with cigar was there: "Robert," he said. "I did not know you are so fast."

"What are you talking about," he replied quickly.

"Don't play the innocence. You meant to take all the information and go with them without paying. You know what I've done to get them. I risked my military career and honorable service.''

''What honorable service, you got your hands dirty at first oportunity,'' he replied with a mockery in his voice.

"Maybe, but they did not leave me other choice, they slowly took away everything I had acomplished over the years of service in Asian countries, while they were getting rich on our lives.

"Don't worry, your salary is waiting here, I've never left anybody empty handed, especially if it's done with hard work." He laughed loudly and pulled out the memory card.

"I just have to transfer it to your account. ''

Elli and Annie were slowly following Sinai and Keishe. There was silence around them..

Soldiers waited the queen to help them in capturing predators.

Elli felt something terrible is going to happen. She did not know how bad, but depending on the coldnes that went throuhg her body, she knew that it wasn't good.

Somebody screamed in the hall. Soldiers turned around but didn't see anything. On the floor, one of them found somekind of translucent mucus.

''What is this? '' He asked.

"The Queen," one of them replied, ''It seems she have found the first host for her nest.'' He said.

Panic began to spread among the soldiers. They knew what that meant. If they don't control it, _they'll_ became hosts. Bugs are ruthless. Nothing on this planet is like them. Not even predators.

Soldiers have moved away from the place they found mucus. They went in search for girls and hunters.

Sinai and Keishe waited for the acid queen to appear. Judging by the panic that had caught the soldiers, she had to be close. It looks like she also found hosts for her newborns.

The situation worsened. Maybe they won't be able to get out of here. He has to save Elli and Annie… His distant cousin. He hoped that Ishe and Kiau were near and had managed to get int he base. He'll need his entire clan to get out of this.

Elli watched him. She could feel his impatience and restlessness. Although he was a warrior and a hunter he also felt danger. She held the spear in her hand firmly. Maybe she'd be better with Ann's blades.

But, she had never held any kind of weapon, except the knife for cutting meat and vegetables.  
''It would be of great use to have one of those knives now," her father taught her how to throw them when she was child.

"If he was here, he would have found a way out of this mess. He was an experienced member of special forces, but due to his illness, he had to leave his career.

Annie came to her. Sinai went to look for the queen. Keishe moved another way.

"Come here!" Keishe ordered the girls, showing them with his hands to prepare the weapon and be ready. They listened what he said and went with him.

Soldiers were already scattered by side corridors, which were protected by solid walls and doors from the rest of the base. This will keep them safe from the queen, and if something goes wrong, it was near the exit from the base.

For now they'll try to catch hunters and keep the queen in control, and now, bugs too, if it's possible.

Lionel was pleased to see amount on his account. It was damn worth it. Even if they lose information, he can cover himself. And, he didn't give him all the informations. Some things are stil kept in secret. Far from the hands of others.

When transfer was over, Robert looked at Lionel. "It was nice to cooperate with you." He smiled laughingly. He knew that the sum he paid him for the informations was just a drop in the sea of what he could get for it.

They both went out. They heard the approaching of heavy steps. Hunters were approaching them. They hurried in direction where Keishe and girls went.

Robetr was heading for another corridor leaving Lionel alone. He had a map of the plant, so he decided to use side exits to get out. His pilot was waiting for his call in town.

Walking through the corridor, he again heard heavy steps aproching. He knew the familiar sound of the steps: "Hunter and humans, girls probably, they must be with one of them.

''It seems that Elli found her alien boyfriend." He laughed at the though.

"If only you wanted to be mine, I would give you more than he will ever." He began to squeeze his fists in anger. Steps were approaching, and he was caught in panic. "If they recognize me, he'll kill me." He thought.

Nearby was a room with large windows. He decided to hide in it until they go through the corridor. He left the door slightly open. Steps were coming closer. It was exactly as he though, hunter was with girls. He slowly looked through the window.

He heard words. Keishe told girls to wait for him here until he checks the end of the corridor and the other passage. Girls listened.

Elli watched the room in which Robert hid. It was full of medical supplies. Some of them known and some unknown. Somehow it seemed they were not alone. She felt a familiar feeling, like the one she would have when her housekeeper was wandering around her apartment.

"It can't be", she thought, and quickly dismissed the thought.

Annie was restless. She heard various sounds from the end of the corridor. She decided to follow Keishe, and see what's going on.

Elli warned her that it was not the smartest idea, but Annie, as always, did not listen. She was impacient.

Annie hugged Elli and went for Keishe. She won't be long. She said.

"Beware!" Elli asked and hugged her. And than she stayed alone again, like she was in Sinai's spaceship. Only this time she wanted she didn't run away.

The feeling of being observed has increased. Feling of nausea came to her throat. "It can't be. What would he doing here?" She tried to calm herself. She leaned on the window of the room.

Robert only heard silence. He decided to get out of here. This is a chance to get out. He slowly raised his head over the table underneath which he was hiding. He saw the familiar silhouette.  
He smiled with lust.

''Looks like I'll have a little bit of fun with you before you go with your new boyfriend. ''  
Slowly he approached the opened door.

Elli did not hear anything, except the feeling that was growing in her womb. He stepped forward slightly, and put his hands on her mouth. He pulled her hard and pressed her with all his strength on his chest.

Elli began to lose air, soon to faint. She had somehow moved her head and saw who was attacking her. Horror appeared on her face.

''Impossible, Dave!'' It was the only thing she say do before she fainted.

'' No Elli, Robert. My name is Robert. And I did not know that you would be so easy", he said and dragged her into the room. She did not react.


	11. Chapter 11

Battle

He put Elli on a metal table in the middle of the room, and lowered the blinds. "I don't need audience." He laughed mockingly and watched Elli's body.

''I really understand why he chose you. Someone like you can be rarely found. Like sirene. Silk hair. Blue, crystal eyes. Skin soft to touch. ''

He traced his fingers on her cheeks and slowly lowered them over her lips to her chest. He touched the fabric of her blause and started to unbotton her. White thin undershirt was underneath it. He started to pull his hands under it.

Manic smile appeared on his face.

''They are really as made for me.'' Excitement began to roll in his body. Heat went down between his legs. '' We could have so much fun together. ''

Elli started to wake. She felt the familiar coldness of the table. ''Am I again on that table?'' She opened her eyes, but there was no known opening above her head. Neither the stars nor the silhouettes of Earth. Then she remembered someones hands on her mouth and familiar face.

"Dave!" She cried with horror. ''How? What? Why are you here?'' She looked up and saw her unbottuned blause. ''What are you doing? '' Nausea has become ever greater.

"Robert," he replied. '' My name is Robert, Dave is my artistic name.'' He approached her.

She tried to get off the table, but Dave was faster. He caught her hands and pressed her on the table. He was stronger. Much stronger than her. He quickly presed her on the table and pulled her under him. She felt the familiar stench of his sweat and something hard betwen his legs.

"No!" She screamed.

'' Yes! '' She whispered in her ear.

"Annie" she shouted. ''Where are you, Keishe, Sinai? "

"They won't save you from me." Dave replied. He began to lick her ear with a thick slimy tongue.

Elli started to feel helpless. Chills passed through her body. Where are everyone now? How will she get away? She began to pull away with all her strength. Dave only pressed her harder and started to take down his pants. She felt his player.

"It really isn't something!'' She snapped.

"Maybe not, but you will feel all his technique."

She was disgusted by the thought of it.

He started to put his hands under her blause and undershirt. He massaged her breasts with his huge fist. Cold sweat rolled over her body from horror.

Dave just laughed and said: "You're enjoying it, isn't it? See, how I can be good! ''

Elli was still trying to release from his body. She hadn't had her spear nor Annies shuriken. It would serve her good now. She never wanted to kill anyone, nor could even imagine something like that would come to her mind, but for the first time she really wanted that.

''I'll kill you!'' She said loudly and spat in his face.

"Not before I play with you, then I can die in peace!" He laughed mockingly.

She bitted his hand and felt the taste of blood and quickly spited it on his shirt.

"Dave just continued to laugh manically and continued to lower his arms to her belly and between her legs. She shivered under his body from fear, but could not move.

By that time Annie had already gone to the second corridor following Keishe. Corridor was empty, he was already gone, she will have to hurry. Something didn't give her peace. She remembered Elli, what if something happened to her while she was gone. She couldn't forgive herself that.

She was trying to stay silent. Keishe stopped near by. Annie slowed her step so he woludn't notice, but it was already too late, Keishe was already in front of her. He stopped for a moment and watched.

"Already missing me?'' He said with smirk.

Annie didn't know what to answer. She didn't want him understand this wrong. She just wanted to make sure he was fine. It was stupid idea. She though.

She was watching him. He was very masculine, warrior, protector. She liked the idea of being close to him. Even if it was _him_.

With his mask, Kesihe could feel hormonal change in her body. He felt the smell of pheromones. An ironic smile appeared on his face under the mask.

"Like what you see?" He said with amused tone.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to hide her thoughts.

"You smell like desire!" He replied.

''You are not normal!'' She turned her head not to notice red color on her face. She didn't even notice him approaching her. A powerful arm pressed her against the wall. Annie was left breathless, from surprise and fear. She wasn't comfortable with him so close, she didn't know how he'll to react when they would be alone.

He watched her and tried to feel her heart rate, how she reacts to him so close. Her heart accelerated the rhythm. He felt the warmth of her body under his fingers. His fingers slowly lowered to her abdomen. He felt trembling of her body. Fear and pleasure were mixed in her. He slightly raised her shirt and pushed the palm beneath it, feeling pleasant warmth. His fingers searched her soft stomach. With his clicking sound he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel him.

'' Beautiful! '' Suddenly he said.

Blood srtongly flowned throught her. Desperate desire formed in her. She felt like somekind of magnet is pulling her toward him. He felt it too.

Her arm touched his chest and metal armor on them. It was full of carved symbols, nothing so beautiful she saw in her life. She traced her fingers feeling the heat under.

Suddenly, cold sweat spread on her skin. '' What am I doing?'' She asked herself. She moved away faster than he could react. He did not stop her.

Annie stood behind him and said: "I have to go back, I'm afraid something doesn't happen to Elli. I see you'll be fine. Take care of yourself! "

He did not answer her. He just looked at her. She will be his. She is already, judging by her reaction. He laughed . Goal achieved. He always wanted someone like her.

Annie heard scratching sound near by. Keishe turned, something big came close to the end of the corridor. Annie began to scream when she saw what.

"Prepare yourself!" Keishe growled at her.

Acid dragon appeared in front of them. It was almost taller than Keishe. Annie saw her all life playing in her head from fear. Her body trembled uncontrollably. Cold sweat covering her.

Keishe felt her fear. He stood in front of her and showed her to not move. She listened him. With trembeling hand she held her shuriken. Almost cutting her hands with it how hard she pressed it in her hand.

Acid dragon approached Keishe. It swung its tail to knock him down. He managed to get out in time and jump in front of it. Annie looked at it in disbelief.

Keishe tried to stab it with his blades. But it escaped. Keishe almost tripped on its tail under his feet.

"Look out!" Annie cried in despair.

It noticed her and headed for her. Annie began to scream and walk backwards. Shuriken was still in her arms. She did not even notice it aut of fear.

Keishe ran to her aid and jumped to its back. He stabed it in its neck and back. It began to hiss in pain and anger. It turned and threw him on the wall. It almost broke under his weight and blow strenght.

Annie rushed to check if he is okay, but Keishe strongly pushed her off and said her she has to fight, too. Dragon started walking towards them. Somehow, Annie managed to gather that little bit of courage she had and opened the shuriken.

Keishe throwed her spear that was clamped on his back too. She quickly caught it. Shuriken in one hand and spear in other. Dragon was quick. It knocked down Annie so hard she hit the wall with her backs. Air disappeared from her lungs. Her head seemed to have exploded from the blow. Blood came out of her ears and legs. Its tail made a long, but shallow cut on her thigh.

Keishe became angry. He ran and jumped at it. His blades missed dragons head and hit its shoulders. Acid began to flow from its wounds. He managed to move away before he was burned with it.  
It was just more aggressive because of the injury. It turned to him and knocked him down. His shoulders were pierced with its claws. Keishe growled with pain. Acid was dripping around him and on his armor, slowly sliding toward his body. He tried to move him away.

It started to open its mouth. Second mouth appeared from inside. Keishe was trying to disable it. He slowly pushed dragons head. Suddenly, something has run through the neck of it. Acid started to flow, and Keishe managed to get free.

Annie slammed her spear into the neck of the dragon, but it was not dead yet, only more ruthless. She threw the shuriken and cutted its chest, Keyshe slammed his blade into its head. Dragon was fighting, it was strong.

Annie tried to pull the spear out of its neck but she was too weak. It felt her behind so it swung its tail toward her, and knocked her to the floor.

Keishe was still trying to kill it, but this specie was extremely resistant. It was trying to stab Annie with its tail. He reached with his blades and cut its tail in half. Acid started to spray Annie's clothes. It began to melt on her. Quickly, she started to take off everything that had been burned with acid. One drop of it burned her shoulder. She was sick from pain.

Keishe managed to thrust blades into it. This time, he hit its head in the middle. It fell down on the ground. Dead. Annie was blinded by the pain she felt. She only saw that someone had fallen.

'' Keishe!''she scrimed.

"You really like me!" he replied mockingly.

"You bustard!'' she shouted in relief. She can relax, they are alive.

He turned to the bug and cut off its two fingers. One finger he put on his belt where he had several other similar trophies. The other one he handed to her.

Annie looked at him in wonder and disgust. ''What would I do with that? ''

He pulled her by her wrist and reached with dragons finger towards her chest. Annie was fighting in his hands, but he already burned her with it. She felt a sharp pain.

"No! Why did you do that?!" she started to hit him with her hands. Her tears flowed on her cheeks.'' I do not want to remember these things! ''

"You're one of us now," he told her. Keishe quickly raised her to her feet. She had no strenght to walk. He held her under his hand and dragged her back to the hallway where Elli was.

She looked at him. She couldn't believe what was going on here. She hopped this is just a long nightmare.

"You don't have to help me," she said. '' I can walk by myself. ''

He just laughed at her and pulled her even closer to him. She didn't resist anymore, he was right, so she just leand on him.

Sinai went through the entire floor and found himself at the beginning of the hallway where Elli and Dave were. He could not find the queen. He'll have to find the second exit to her nests.  
He heard a noise at the end of the corridor, so he began to approach, but he heard shouting behind himself that drew his attention away. He looked behind and saw silhouettes of people approaching the corridor he came to. He waited them.

Suddenly, they began to scream and shoot at something. He heard some tapping sound, like fingers. Then he realized that the acid queen buggs came out of the egg and are picking up their first hosts. He quickly closed the door at the end of the corridor they were in. Bugs are extremely dangerous even for him.

He continued into the hallway he entered and suddenly heard a familiar voice. Elli's voice. Fighting with someone or something. He ran to help her.

Elli gathered the strength she found in her to get rid of Dave. He started to take her clothes off. He wasn't paying attention so she managed to kick him with her knee in his crotch. He started to shout in pain and dropped down to the floor.

Sinai was looking the scene with horror. He came in the last moment. He slammed his hands into the door and pulled them out of the wall. Anger, like acid, ran in his blood, consuming him.

"Did he dishonoured you?"

'' I did.'' Dave answered with smirk.

"Elli watched it all in shock. Like in a slow motion movie. Blades came out of the device on Sinai's hands. He stepped toward Dave who was shivering against the wall in fear. Sinai swung his blades wanting to pull his head off.

"Noooo!" Elli screamed.

Sinai's hands froze in place. Like something holding him.

"He isn't armed. '' She did not want someone to die because of her. No matter what someone did to her.  
''He didn't do anything to me! I managed to defend myself before he did. " She tried to calm him.

''Poor big guy. She managed to charm you already!'' Dave was laughing at him.

Sinai's blood started to boil. He thrust both blades into the wall on both sides of Dave's head, barely managing to pulled them out. Wall broke under the impact. Dave closed his eyes in horror. He did not dare to move or open them. He was not sure if he was even alive.

Sinai turned and growled at Elli loudly. She thought he would strike her in anger, but he just turned and walked out. Blades were pushed back into the device. Elli watched him in fear and disbelief. He went back to the room and grabbed Elli's arm. He almost pull it out of her body when he pulled her away, and pushed her into the corridor. He returned to the corridor where soldiers were and opened the door.

"Let it have him when I can not." He thought.

Elli waited for him. She started to cry. Only now has she realized what had happened and what could have been if there was no Sinai. Who knows if she could run away from Dave. She was trembling from shock. Nosea returned again and this time she was completely overwhelmed. She was trowing up the little fluid that's left in her.

Sinai came back and found her in such state. Maybe he was too harsh with her. Humans are fragile creatures. He turned to her, but Elli was scared of him. She clenched against the wall and covered her face. Sinai paused, not believing that she is afraid of him.

"I won't do anything to you," he told her.

"Come with me. Where's that fucking idiot Keishe and where's the girl, why did they leave you alone? "He asked.

Keishe and Annie came back. Elli looked at them. "What happened?" Elli asked her.

''Long story.''

"What happened to you?"

''Our housekeeper was here. I don't know what he was doing here. ''

Annie could not believe what she heard.

"He tried to rape me, but I managed to get away. I don't even know how. Sinai arrived, almost killed him. I didn't want that. I already have somebody's blood on my hands.''

Annie ran into her and hugged her firmly.

Sinai was furiously at Keishe, like darkness fell onto his eyes. He has already put in danger lifes of their clan because of his ignorance.

"They should have been with you," Sinai growled.

"And they were, at least one," he laughed.

Sinai was angry. He grabbed him around his neck. "I told you to look after them, and not to play heroes."

Keishe grabbed his hand. '' _You_ brought them in this situation so _you_ get them out of it. I won't clean your mess. "He said and went to the corridor they came from.

Sinai was angry. Was he trying to show off in front the girls while he was gone. In front of Annie. He'll bite his head off if he tries to do something like that. There is no way he'll leave her to him. The most annoying member of his clan. Then he saw the sign on Annie's chest. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

'' Keishe, when we killed that monster. ''

Keishe looked at him with mockery.

Sinai turned and gestured to go on. He won't argue with him, it would be a futile battle. Keishe went in front of them. Elli and Annie followed him. Sinai returned Elli the spear that was lying on the floor in the corridor.  
She grabbed it firmly. She won't leave it out of sight again. Annie was in pain, but Elli was next to her and helped her walk.


End file.
